


Evenings

by Xinsiel



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, farms, probably some porn later, working on a farm and being gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinsiel/pseuds/Xinsiel
Summary: Dirt and hard labour were expected parts of farm life.





	Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> Just seeing if people like this concept, if so I'll write a longer and more fleshed out chapter :)

It wasn't ever his idea. That much was clear, Rythian had never seen the appeal in farm work or tough back-breaking labour, why struggle when his magic could grow and harvest everything in seconds? That was a sentiment that Lalna also held.

The pair held may similar ideas, one of which being that neither man thought that they'd have to work with the other, especially not for long and without their preferred toys and tricks. That was likely why they were there in the first place, a large beautiful farm house on an open and neatly sectioned set of 3 acre fields, small yet practical, Rythian had run bandaged fingertips through tall grass and glided around on the hardwood floor as if he was floating. Lalna had grumpily pointed out the terrible mobile signal and the severe lack of wall sockets.  
Rythian took to the farm immediately, gladly trudging through mud and being elbow deep in the soil to plant and harvest vegetables, Lalna sat and watched him as a large crow landed on his shoulder and startled the smaller man, that was likely the turning point, the moment that Lalna realised that he no longer hated Rythian, instead, he was coming to notice, he felt a thick bubbly feeling in his chest as he looked at the sweed.

The pair spent months on the farm, Rythian cooking and cleaning and harvesting the crops, Lalna tinkering with the sinks and setting up solar panels for the lights, the pair lived in quiet bliss and as their veiws on the other shifted, they reacted in their own ways, Lalna pushed himself into the deepend and started clinging to the other man, Rythian had anxiously shoved the doughy blond aside and withdrawn into the fields dispite having nothing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes please point em out! :D


End file.
